Drachma
by annoyed by you
Summary: Kidnapping, explosions, 3 year olds,shooting, takeing over Amestris rolled into one story. Someone wants revenge on mustang for sending him to jail now he wants revenge so he made a deal with Drachma to help them concore Amestris.


My oc's profile

Name: Rosalyn Mustang

Age: 3

Hair color: onyx black

Eye color: Hazel

Wearing: blue night gown

Siblings: one younger twin sister

Mother: Riza Hawkeye (now Riza Mustang)

Father: Roy Mustang

Name: Raven Mustang

Age: 3

Hair color: onyx black

Eye color: onyx black

Wearing: blue night gown

Siblings: one older twin sister

Mother: Riza Hawkeye (now Riza Mustang)

Father: Roy Mustang

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I don't own FMA I only own my oc's

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Riza sat in a chair between her two daughter's beds, reading them a bed time story.

The magic jump rope grew slimmer and slimmer, and then it did something even stranger! As Miss Lovejoy wrote the letters on the blackboard, the rope curled itself into the very same letters, right in his notebook! Benjy was surprised and happy! He followed the outline of each and every letter and soon he was writing up a storm.

"Wow! I can write!" laughed Benjamin and he laughed and he wrote, and he wrote and he laughed, from that day to this.

The end said Riza as she closed the book and looked at her two sleeping daughters. They're so cute when there sleeping said a voice from behind Riza. Riza turned around to see Roy in his military uniform. Yes they are said Riza with a smile on her face. Roy wrapped his arms around Riza and pulled her into a kiss. Shouldn't we be going now? Your right the military ball will be starting soon. Roy let go of Riza and walked out of the room. Riza took one last look at her sleeping daughter's and then she left her beautiful white silk gown sparkling as she left the dark room and into the hall way.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXCXXXCXCXCCCC

As Roy and Riza walked out of there mansion and into their limousine they didn't notice they were being watched by men that were dressed in all black.

So boss when do we begin our plan asked one of the 20 men that were standing on a hill. Just chill out Tano (it's a name in Ghanese) we need to wait for the perfect moment and to make sure they don't come back said a man with a funny eye patch. Alright just wanted to tell you we are waiting in place and ready to start the plan when you give the order.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It's such a beautiful night said Riza who was staring at the stars and was standing in the middle of the garden in the back of HQ. Yeah it is but it isn't as beautiful as you are said Roy who was standing next to her. Riza blushed and gave Roy a quick peck on the cheek before heading back inside HQ. Roy smirked and followed after Riza.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXSDDFXZFSDFWSEGFRGRTGEGFCFGREGDFGVHFREHKYOO

Rosalyn opened her eyes and sat up in her bed her onyx hair lying strait down on her back. Rosalyn rubbed her sleepy eyes and looked at her sister. Rosalyn got out of bed and walked over to Ravens bed. Raven wake up time to play. Raven's eyes shot open her onyx eyes staring straight into Rosalyn's hazel eyes. Raven sat up in her bed and stretched her arms out while yawning. What game do you want to play asked Raven. Umm how about we play hide and go seek. Ok shouted Raven you hide and I'll seek. Ok Rosalyn ran out of there pink room and ran down the halls in her light blue night gown. Raven jumped out of bed and put her hands over her face and started to count to ten.

Rosalyn ran down the hall ways and down some stairs and into the living room. And hid behind the couch.

Raven finished counting and started to run down the hall way. But then she tripped over her own feet and rolled to the staircase and down the stairs. Once Raven finally stopped rolling down on the stairs she got up and rubbed her head. Rosalyn I don't want to play anymore said Raven. Why we only started playing said a voice behind the couch. My head hurts too much to play said Raven who was rubbing her head. Then how about we play a different game said Rosalyn who was coming out of her hiding place.

Ok what do you want to play now said Raven who was rubbing her head with her right hand. Umm I don't know what do you want to play? Want to color with our crayons asked Raven. Ok I'll go get them you go get the paper said Rosalyn. Ok Raven ran out of the room to go find the paper. Rosalyn walked over to the little table that was in the living room and opened the crayons.

XXCZXCXCXVXCVBXBBBVCNBGFGFHJGJNJHTYILOIUYTGHB

Alright Tano move in said the man with the funny eye patch.

Tano jumped out of his hiding place and ran to the back door, quickly grabbing a bobby pin out of his shirt pocket and putting it into the key slot.

HAY WHAT AREYOU DOING!!!! Shouted a deep voice from behind Tano. Tano turned around quickly and saw one of the gourds pointing a gun at him. Tano smirked And quickly with drew his gun and shot off the gourds head.

The sirens started to go off because of the gunshot. Tano quickly signaled to his comrades to come.

XXXXXCCCCCCCCCCCCVVVBBVNBMNNMBBMNBHJYUHHGHNYYHU

Rosalyn sat on the couch kicking her feet when the sirens went off. Rosalyn looked to the right to see some of the guards coming down the stairs. One of the guards saw her and ran to her. What are you doing down here asked the guard. I was bored so me and sissy (Rosalyn and raven call each other sissy sometimes) came down here to color said Rosalyn. Oh well you need to go back upstairs now, the guard picked up Rosalyn and brought her upstairs to her and Raven's room. Ok do you know where your sister is asked the guard? She's somewhere down stairs I think said Rosalyn who was rubbing her eye. Alright ill go get her you go to sleep said the guard who ran out of the room to look for Raven.

SDSDFDGHJJHKTYRHGFEWERTTYULINV

Raven stood up on a brown chair trying to reach the cookie jar (she's taking a snack brake) to get an Oreo out of it. She almost got it when the back door (it's in the kitchen) opened and in came men in black. (Not the guys who fight monsters) she managed to get the cookie but fell on her back, well what would have been her back if not for one of the men in black had dent caught her. Raven stuck the cookie in her mouth then looked at the man who caught her; the man was smiling at her so Raven smiled back at the man as she took a bite of the cookie.

Tano take her to the truck we will search the house said a voice from behind Tano and Raven.

Tano turned around with Raven in his arms to look at the man who spoke. Yes sir said Tano. Tano walked past the men and out the back door with Raven in his arms. Raven looked at all the men as they went out the door, she then looked in front of her looking at the truck they were heading to then took another bite of the cookie that was in her mouth. Raven's eyes started to get droopy as she neared the truck, she looked the man who's carrying her, and his hands had some kind of cotton ball on them. Raven then felt even more tired as she fell asleep in the man's arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**I just realized when I did their ages I made a smiley face :3 lol please R&R**


End file.
